Does anyone care?
by BB - MiSa - HarMony - Jate-4EV
Summary: This is my first Bones fic. Its jsut about Temperance over a 3 year period and how she changes and grows. Oneshot


**This is my first Bones fic I hope its ok. Plz review.**

"I just want to feel like someone cares," Brennan whispered more to herself than her best friend sitting across from her.

"Oh, Sweetie we do care about you. Zach, Jack, me and especially Booth. We wouldn't be able to make it without you." Despite her friends caring words Dr. Brennan felt a small tear slide down her face. Quickly she wiped it away always wanting to be the strong independent woman. Angela swiftly rushed around the table to her side pulling her friend into a hug. Brennan couldn't help it anymore she just felt so lonely. Quietly she broke down in Angela's arms. Finally she let go. _One small wall around her heart crumbled but it would be built up again by the next day. _

Two years had passed since that scene had taken place in her office. Today Brennan sat in that same chair but she had a different feeling on her. She and Booth had been dating for the last 1 ½ years and despite herself Temperance felt herself falling. Falling into what she had built a wall up against so many years ago.

Booth had broken down the walls around her heart. Starting with the small pebble then moving onto boulders. Brennan had felt herself falling that first day when he had picked her up at the airport well more like ambushed her. He was the reason she had gone to Guatemala to escape him and back then she was only working with him part time but she had to be bold and strike up a deal with him to have full participation. She had to see more of him everyday.

Though she had regretted it back then, she didn't now. Her life had improved so much since Booth was there; she had experienced love she never thought she would. She had felt like a woman.

Tonight was no different. She stood up from her desk logged out of her computer and switched off the light. Walking down the hall she watched as Jack and Angela flirted with each other and laughed inwardly wondering when they would get together. Zach stood alone gazing down at their new body. While she still walking observed a young lady making a bee line straight to him.

Temperance Brennan rounded the corner towards the door with a happy smile upon her face. A year ago everyone would have been astonished to see her leaving the Jeffersonian before everyone else but tonight she had a date. Her best friend finally tore away from Hodgins and shouted after her, "night Sweetie enjoy your romantic dinner."

Temperance laughed at her friends' wit as she strapped into her car and began the short drive back to their apartment. Booth had finally convinced her to move in 2 weeks ago and she was enjoying every minute of living with him.

Temperance pulled into the street and parked her car. She walked comfortably up to the door and unlocked it immediately she looked behind the door but found no hiding Booth. He had told her he would meet her at the restaurant but she still sighed. It was funny she thought when had she Temperance Brennan the forensic anthropologist that kicks ass ended up being so attached to a male.

She slipped into the night blue dress that she has laid out that morning and began work on her hair and makeup. Before long it was nearly seven and she rushed out the door into her car. Driving carefully in the heels she had on.

Temperance entered the restaurant just after seven and saw Booth already seated at a table next to the window. He looked handsome in his suit but something was wrong. He was jiggling his knee around in an anxious way and his face didn't wear the charming grin that Temperance had grown to love.

Temperance quietly sneaked up behind him and laid her fingers over his eyes. To her amazement he jumped slightly before whispering her name. She leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on his lips before taking her seat opposite him.

Despite the slightly tense beginning they enjoyed their meals. Each of them tried a new and dish laughing occasionally at the partners' theatrics. Then all of a sudden Booth dropped to the floor. Gracefully he landed on his knee and with drew a small box from his blazer pocket.

"Bones," he began using her pet name," for the past 1 ½ years we have spent together I have been the happiest man to ever live. I have learnt so much and have enjoyed myself so much. I know you don't believe in marriage." Temperance gasped as she realized what Booth was asking her. "But I never want to spend my life without you. I want to wake up every morning with you next to me; I want to call you mine. So Temperance will you marry me?" Booth ended slightly unsure with himself.

In the background temperance could hear only one song. Their song 'Hot Blooded' she remembered the first time they danced, their first kiss. Her mind worked in slow motion as she began to process Booth kneeling in front of her. He had torn down every wall around her heart; he had made her feel again. He had made her feel like someone cared and for once Temperance followed her heart instead of her brain. She smiled and in a barely audible whisper said, "Yes."

That was the night Temperance Brennan became Temperance Brennan Booth. That was the night she left behind her fears and stepped into the unknown.

_She once locked her heart up and felt lonely like no one cared but know her heart has been opened and she_ _lets love surround her._

Thanks to everyone. I hope you liked this story. It's my first Bones fic so please review and tell me what you think. I'm hoping I have a Bones fanfic writing career ahead of me.

So just press the little button below and write what you think.

(also not much of a proof reading fan so sorry for any mistakes)

Harry's Soulmate


End file.
